Holiday Mayhem
by Vetygas Rath
Summary: Bulma Briefs is determined that the Briefs' household will finally experience the perfect holiday season, but to what extremes is she willing to take? [Short story set in TTWV's alternate universe, In Progress]


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rath:** (hands Vetyga a stack of shiny papers)

**Vetyga:** (jumps up and down from excitement) "Yes YES YEEEES! A new chapter for TTWV!? I never thought I'd see this day! Thank you, thank you sooooooo much!"

**Rath:** (sweatdrop) "Well..."

**Vetyga:** (looks up at the title) "Wait a minute... This doesn't look like the next chapter of 'The Trouble with Vegge'..."

**Rath:** "Well, my dear semi-loyal assistant, that's because it isn't."

**Vetyga:** "Then why does it seem to be set in the same alternate universe as TTWV? Are you suuuuure this isn't a part of that story?"

**Rath:** "Hmmm..." (thinks for several long agonizingly silent minutes) "Yep, pretty sure! Think of this as a side story of events that may or may not happen in the real story depending how things unfold.

Although this will be set in the same alternate universe as TTWV, this story is going to be much more light-hearted in nature in contrast to my usual angsty writing style. I hope you enjoy!"

[Insert obligatory "We don't own DBZ" catchphrase]

**Ages of note: Trunks (15), Goten (14), Vegge (9), Bra (3)**

* * *

**At Capsule Corporation...**

An oppressive white fog loomed over the horizon of West City, causing what should have been a time of cheerful festivities to be anything but. Capsule Corporation was no exception...

Bulma sighed as she stared out her living room window. Outside, her employees were rushing back and forth between buildings taking care of various errands. None of them had smiles on their faces. The gloomy weather had dampened their moods. In fact, they looked down-right pissed off. If Bulma didn't know any better, she'd think that the upcoming week was going to be the end of the world rather than the start of the holiday season.

"Mom?"

Bulma was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her teenage son enter the room.

"Hellooooo, mom?" Trunks called out again. Smirking, he grabbed a hold of a several small potted plants and began juggling them around in an attempt to catch Bulma's attention. "Mooooom!"

When that failed, Trunks switched into overdrive mode. He did a flip into a single handstand position, while still juggling the plants with his free hand. If this didn't work, nothing would!

Bulma sighed as she continued to stare out the window.

_ 'If only we had a bit more holiday sp-'_ Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as she finally noted the flying greenery from the corner of her eye.

"TRUNKS! What in the world are you doing?" Bulma shouted as she stood up, arms folded across her chest in annoyance.

"Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed as he lost his balance and dropped all but one of the plants on the floor. He cringed as the stone pottery they were in shattered into several large pieces. Moist soil spilled out, staining the once clean carpet. "Oops..."

Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "Really, Trunks? What is wrong with you?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head as he offered his mom the lone plant that hadn't fallen to its doom. His eyes were shaped like rainbows as sweat drops formed nervously along his forehead. "Uh, this one's a strong one!"

"Do you have any idea how long it took your grandma to finally get those to start growing? And the carpet is a mess too..." Bulma took in a deep breath. Was it really worth getting angry over?

"Sorry, Mom," Trunks apologized. "It's just you'd been staring out that same window for hours now. You're starting to remind me of Vegge when he does that."

_'Vegge...'_ Bulma's thoughts drifted once again. Vegge was the child-self of her husband, Vegeta. Against Fate's wishes, they had entered the Past World of a parallel timeline and inadvertently saved Vegge from a vicious cycle of unspeakable torment and abuse. Against all odds, Vegge was able to permanently stay with them in the current timeline. They nearly paid a heavy price for their interference, but in the end, it had all worked out for the better.

It was over a year now since they had saved Vegge, but Vegge still retained several instincts he'd learned under Frieza. He was still extremely distrusting of most people (particularly of those stronger than him) and he tended to keep to keep to himself most of the time. The child was often caught staring off into the distance lost within his own thoughts - just as Bulma had been doing all day today. Though admittedly, Vegge had far more reasons to do so than she did.

"Mom?" Trunks asked again, this time with a hint of concern.

Bulma turned and smiled at him, finally getting out of her trance.

"You're right, Trunks!" she declared. "It's the holiday season. Time to make it feel as such!"

"Yah!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Where's your father?" Bulma inquired.

"Uh... Which one?" Trunks smirked.

"Either...Both... Pick one," Bulma laughed.

"Umm, Dad's in the gravity room training and Vegge's over at Goku's place." Trunks shrugged. "I think Goku wanted to show him something. He likes to spend time with Vegge to make him feel more at ease with different things."

"Well, go tell your father to go bring Vegge back home," Bulma replied with a sudden look of determination on her face. "We are going to get into the holiday spirit even if it kills us!"

"Uh, actually, maybe I'll just go get Vegge myself!" Trunks tried to rush off. "See ya, Mom!"

"Not so fast, buster," Bulma grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt. "After you tell your father to go get his younger self, you sir are going to clean up this mess you made."

"But..." Trunks was about to try to talk his way out of it, but he swore his mom's eyes had flames in them. He gulped. "Uh, sure thing, Mom!"

The moment Bulma released her grip, Trunks was out the back door and halfway to the gravity room.

Bulma clasped her hands together. Perfect! For once they were going to have a perfect holiday as a family. She was going to make sure of it!

* * *

**At the Son's House...**

Goten and Vegge were busy helping Goku and Chichi decorate the outside of their house for the holidays. Poor Vegge was on the ground wrapped up in what seemed like a million strings of lights as he held them up for Goku so that they wouldn't become tangled. With his upswept black hair, he looked like a mini Christmas tree. His arms stretched out like T's.

"Are we done yet?" Vegge complained.

"Half the fun is setting it all up!" Goku called down from the roof. "It's part of the holiday spirit, you know."

"Ya, it's fun!" Goten agreed, as he sorted through a box of ornaments.

"It seems pointless," Vegge muttered.

"You'll see," Goku replied. "Hey, spin around a couple times, would ya? Need a bit longer string."

Vegge sighed as he spun in a circle so that more lights could be pulled up to Goku.

"A little to the left, Goku!" Chichi called from the near distance. "Um, actually make that right!"

Vegge shuffled from left to right as Goku tugged the string of lights into position.

"Hmm, on second thought, maybe back to the left!" Chichi declared.

Vegge scowled as he shuffled back to the left. The only reason he was doing this was because Goku had insisted. Although Goku was a Saiyan and had never raised a hand against him, a part of Vegge still greatly feared what Goku was capable of. Goku had killed the Frieza of his timeline. So if Frieza could make his life a living nightmare, what could Goku himself do when angered?

_'If only I were the stronger one,'_ Vegge thought to himself._ 'Then I'd make Goku submit to this 'holiday spirit' torment while I watched!'_ He spun around a few more times to give Goku more string as he felt it being tugged at.

"Hey, Dad?" Goten called as he held up a giant glittery green candy cane and a giant glittery white snowman. "Are we doing candy canes or snowmen this year?"

"Um... What do you think, Chi?" Goku deferred judgment to his wife.

"What'd we do last year?" Chichi asked. "A little to the right, Goku!"

"Snowmen, I think," Goten replied as he continued to search through the box.

"Does it matter?" Vegge exasperated. "Throw them both up for all it matters!"

"Ya! That's the holiday spirit, Vegge!" Goku cheered on. "Let's do both this year, Chi."

"Well, I don't know..." Chichi thought about it. "You don't think it'll end up over the top?"

"Nah!" Goten replied. "I agree with Vegge. The more the better!"

"Hey, Dad...Goten...Mom!" an older voice called out. It was Gohan! He held up a newspaper as he landed next to his younger brother, Goten.

_'Oh joy,'_ Vegge thought._ 'Even more people to relish in this torment...'_

Gohan looked around. "Umm, I thought you were going to bring Vegge along with you today?"

"I _am_ here, idiot!" Vegge scowled in annoyance, though he looked more like a mini walking pile of lights with flame-swept ebony hair sticking out the top.

"Vegge, be nice!" Goku scolded. "Gohan just wanted to make sure you didn't miss out on the fun."

Vegge remained silent.

"Oh..." Gohan chuckled as he finally noticed Vegge. "Different than what you're used to, eh?"

Again Vegge did not respond.

"Gohan," Chichi shook her head slowly side-to-side.

Gohan glanced at his mom and back to Vegge. Gohan gave a slight nod. He understood the whole reason they were including Vegge in this family tradition was to help him get more positive experiences. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of 'what he was used to'.

Gohan displayed the newspaper for all to see as he changed the subject. "So guess what? This year they are hosting a big contest for whichever house displays the best holiday spirit. We should enter!"

"Ooooh! Can we, Dad?" Goten exclaimed. "I bet we could win! What's the prize?"

"Whatever prize doesn't matter," Goku replied. "It's the joy of families getting together to spend this joyous season together as one!"

"Looks like it is 1 million zenie," Gohan scrutinized the paper.

"ONE MILLION ZENIE?" Chichi exclaimed. "We are entering and we will win. No discussion! Goten, go see if we have more decorations in the house somewhere. Over the top is not enough. We will show them how much holiday spirit the Sons have!"

A competitive glow shined within Chichi's eyes as she imagined what she would do with all that prize money.

Goku laughed. What Chichi wanted, Chichi got. "Looks like we're in!" Goku told Gohan. "How do we enter?"

"Just have to call them and confirm our address. Easy enough. I'll get right on that." Gohan left to go call the 'Holiday Spirit Committee'.

It seemed like time stood at a standstill for Vegge as the Son family seemed for forget that he was still holding the lights as they planned their decorative strategy. Vegge supposed it did not really matter. His mind was focused elsewhere. What would Frieza have thought about seeing him participate in 'holiday spirit'? What would his father have thought?

"What in the world are you doing, brat?" a gruff voice called out.

Ooooor his older self... Vegge supposed that was close enough. Vegge turned towards Vegeta's voice.

"I- I'm just..." Vegge stammered. "It's, uh, 'holiday spirit'..."

"Oh hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out. "Come to help decorate?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why would I bother helping you with your ridiculous Earth customs, Kakarrot. I have more important things to do."

"Aww, you sure? It's fun!" Goku insisted. "You might even like it. Vegge does. Right, Vegge?"

"Uh, sure," Vegge did not want to counter Goku to tell him what he really thought of 'holiday spirit', but he could practically feel his older self's eyes burning into him judging his every action. He felt he was in a lose-lose situation.

"Well, that's enough of that," Vegeta scowled. "The woman insists the brat returns at once. Seeing as my training was interrupted as a result, the sooner he gets back the sooner I can go do what I want."

Goku laughed. "Alright then. Hey Vegge, maybe you can help again another time, okay? You did great for your first time."

"Okay, Goku," Vegge's voice was barely above a whisper as he detangled himself from the lights and set them off to the side. He glanced over at his older self, but when Vegeta frowned at him, he turned his eyes down to the ground.

The flight back to Capsule Corp. was long and silent. Vegge couldn't help but feel that Vegeta resented everything about him. His older self had never gotten over the fact that Vegge had caused so much trouble back when Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegge were still in the Past. Even now, Vegge knew Vegeta hated the fact that Bulma had made him come all this way to retrieve him and perhaps he also hated that he'd have to slow down flying now that Vegge was with him. Vegge was not nearly as fast.

One would think the two would share a close bond with one another, but Vegeta and his younger self were extremely distant.

_'Holiday spirit?'_ Vegge scoffed to himself as he trailed a long distance behind his older self._ 'Not then...Not now...Not ever.'_

* * *

**At Capsule Corp...**

Bulma was pacing back and forth outside the compound when the two Saiyans returned.

"Took you long enough," Bulma commented, but neither Vegeta nor Vegge replied back to her. Vegeta landed and made way for the gravity room and Vegge went into the house, most likely to his room.

"Oh no no, boys," Bulma said as her eyes narrowed with determination when they cleared her line of sight. "We are all going to enjoy the holidays for once. I absolutely _refuse_ to let it be ruined this year."

It was time to set her plans in motion. She would not rest until the Briefs' household embodied the words 'holiday spirit'.

When she returned inside, she found Trunks casually sprawled on the couch flipping channels on the tv. Most of it was depressing news or sappy holiday shows, neither of which interested the young demi-Saiyan in the least. One channel was mid-commercial break with a bunch of fake-looking families singing and hugging one another, while listening to overly-happy holiday songs.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Trunks muttered as he flipped the channel yet again, but his mom interrupted.

"Wait, Trunks," Bulma said as she leaned on the couch he was laying on. "Go back a channel."

"...WHICH FAMILY WILL HAVE THE GREATEST DISPLAY OF HOLIDAY SPIRIT? WILL IT BE YOOOOOURS?" the announcer sounded from the commercial. "ENTER NOW FOR A CHANCE TO WIN ONE MILLLLLLLLLION ZENIEEEEEEE! Details found online..."

"Wow, that's actually a lot of money for a stupid contest," Trunks commented. "Uh, mom?"

Bulma's eyes lit up enthusiastically. What better way to have holiday spirit than to win a 'Holiday Spirit' competition?

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Rath:** (looks up at new story) I expect this will be only about 2 or 3 chapters total in length. It is meant to be a short fun comedy-type story set in the same universe I had set up for TTWV.

Also, before anyone asks, I did actually start working on another chapter for TTWV (perhaps ~75% complete or so), but I wanted to post something light-hearted. (Not to mention, I had to refresh over a lot of things to remember where I was heading in that story.) It has certainly been a while since I focused anything on fanfiction.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. Good holidays! Sawatdee!


End file.
